


Let's Pretend Until It's Over

by JennyMNZ



Series: Until It's Over [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Post-Series, Series Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5986452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyMNZ/pseuds/JennyMNZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two not-so-strangers meet after the battle was over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Pretend Until It's Over

**Author's Note:**

> A thing I wrote for Baavira, because I couldn't just let that explosion be their ending, and yet couldn't make them completely together...

When they first see each other they don’t say a word.  
The former lovers only stare into each other’s eyes, surrounded by the destruction they brought upon themselves.

Her hair is messy and she looks like a ragged doll, but she’s still unshakeable. She’s the conqueror, she’s the dictator, she’s The Great Uniter. Her eyes says she has no regrets.

He is tired and hurt by debris from when she fired a weapon at him without hesitation, but now he looks cold and detached. He’s the man who trusted his life and got nothing back, he’s the man who was betrayed and double-crossed, he’s the one who got left behind. His eyes says he has no forgiveness.

They only stare at the other for what it seems like millenia.  
But it isn’t more than one minute.

Then she closes her eyes and sighs, and when she looks at him again she’s just a girl. She’s the girl who used to be around while he grew up, she’s the girl who used to swirls and spring and dance in his mother’s plays, she’s the girl who would smile at him whenever he told her his ideas and his frustrations.

She’s just a girl.

“I’m sorry”, she says. And it doesn’t feel right that her voice sounds so fragile and that her eyes look so lost.

Then his expression softens, and when he looks at her he’s just a boy. He’s the boy who used to sigh in frustration when he was underrated by his own family, he’s the boy who would always have an answer to any question she asked him, he’s a dreamer that still doesn’t know anything about the world.

He’s just a boy.

He’s a boy that once met a girl, and then they dreamed about conquering the world.  
They were just kids who dared to dream, he more than her.

“I’m sorry too.”, it’s all he says.


End file.
